tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightingales' Burden
Nightingales' Burden is a Story-Based Grimdark Ask Blog, meaning while answering questions often, there is a overlying plot going through the entire blog. Some sub-plots maybe present, including crossovers to other blogs. The general plot of the blog is of Final Nighingale's journey to uncover his past after escaping a living hell known as Donkere Put (Dark Pit). Not knowing why he was sent there, he finds that a thousand years has past as the world seems more peaceful. Knowing that there is more to this than meets the eye, Final searches for answers to where his family is and why he was sent to prison. Being a Nightingale, he also must carry out his duties to protect the crown and destory the Malevolence and Mockingbird threat. Having unexplained powers, strength and speed, he is an extraordinary fighting and extremely intelligent, though his mentality is in an unstable state. The responsibility of protecting Equestria and everypony living in the land falls hard on his shoulders, making his world seemingly crashing down around him. Nightingales During the Rebellion, where The Malevolence has over run The Father, Mother, Celestia and Luna's rule and forced all of pony kind to live in fear, the rebel army needed a way to know what was going on in the world around them and where to find the lost Elements of Harmony. Luna suggested an team of highly trained and stealthy ponies. The Father agreed with the idea. The Mother created a body and Father gave it the knowledge needed to train other ponies in combat, magic and stealth. Celestia chose individuals who already had unique abilities or talents. Training was long and tireless. They were trained harshly in combat, stealth, magic and escape. They developed a speacial bond, telling them by sense if one is in danger or close by even. Following an old saying as a code: "A path was laid cursed, for us. Bringing blood and shadows from the dust restless with us. For on that day they may settle, we have the gift to never return." They became the perfect warriors. They found much praise from the hidden pony population. Given the name Nightingales from Luna, named after old warriors with unique capablities that fought for The Father and Mother before but disappeared. They were given the uniform of a dark hood and armor, made of strong fibers that protected them from weather elements and fire (including Black Fire). The Nightingales were key in winning the war. They fought for the Elements, being lead by Fear Lanturn. After the war, the Nightingales became forgotten in times of peace and never saw one another again, but still felt the strong connection between one another. Final is the last, after feeling the other last one's heart beat cease. Main Characters This includes charcters that play a major part in the story. Final Nightingale (Will be updated as more info is uncovered.) Bio Final Nightingale is a dark grey coated pegasus with a short black mane. His body is covered in oddly colored scars, mostly on his face, including a torn ear. He is about a head taller than normal stallions, seemingly the same height as''' Princess Luna. Final has no memory of his past or of who he is exactly. He finds himself imprisoned; he recalls that he is the last of his kind, he can use magic and that he plans to escape. After using his superior strength over a guard, he steals his hood and plans to escape quietly. After having a massive but short headache, his appearance changes, going from having a long black mane with white streaks and short black tail to a short black mane and long black tail with one large white streak, he feels at 100% then and his connection with magic is strong again but he can only use levitation. After escaping through bloodshed he finds the Tumblr Book in the desert. Not knowing who he is, he adopts the name Final Nightingale, which the messages he sees have been referring to him. Final is usually distant from others, enjoying his time alone and feeling uncomfortable in a crowd. He is very protective over those he cares about; he would willingly throw this life down for their safety. Being cold and cynical, he does have cheerful moments around children and is very caring and loving at heart. Romance is one of his weaknesses though. Acting as if it’s a waste of time, but his heart battles him for love on occasions. Final will avoid killing if possible, more likely to knock out targets if the choice is his but has no hesitation to kill otherwise. Being very careful, observant and smart, he can discover patterns in puzzles and even know what an amateur fighter will do. Sometimes Final can be stubborn, making it hard for him when someone else is right. He also experiences episodes of rage and deep depression, making him range from unresponsive to a danger for everyone. Magic Final is a pegasus, giving him control over weather and allowing him to walk or rest on clouds. He also holds an unexplainable ability to use magic. When using his power, his eyes have a negative color effect along with a dark purple fire at the back corners of his eyes. Most of his spells are limited to his eye sight. He can only teleport a short distance and to a location he can see. His levitation only works on objects he can see and instead of a colored aura around the object; purple fire is formed around it. Along with knowing magic, he has extraordinary strength and speed. Able to lift boulders twice his size and run/fly at high speeds, enough to break the sound barrier easily both in air and on land. ' '''Final's magical power varies on his surroundings and his mental state. In the dark, Final's magical ability is at its peak, yet due to his old age and events he has witnessed, Final is required to mediate to keep his power stable and his sanity in check. Though, if greatly angered, his power can go passed his limits making him a danger to anyone in his way. Learning most of the necessary basic spells, Final also knows a few powerful high level spells. Aura Weapons In the days of the Equestria Revolution, unicorns used a spell to create aura around their fore hooves in the shape of unique weapons. After the war, teachings have been banned by Celestia. Final uses this to create duel jagged swords. Past Scope Finding clues to an event that has passed, Final can looked directly into the past going back about 2 hours from the event. He can hear anyone's conversations and see their actions. Flame Hooves A spell created just for Nightingale unicorns during the Revolution. The spell creates a dark flame around each of their hooves, increasing their overall strength and speed. Along with ''Aura Weapons, teachings have been banned after the war. Death Set Knowing magic isn't the only unique quality Final possesses. He can use a set of powerful dark magic attacks similar to those used by the Malevolent of Death, Ruin. Like with his magic, he has to mediate in order to have this power stable. Doing this allows him to go days to months without eating, drinking, or sleeping and allows him to heal in minutes instead of days. The set also is at its strongest in the dark, around dead organisms, and the closer he is to dying. His power in the set also increases when he becomes angry or broken, which also increases his physical strength and speed due to the influence of Death'' energy. Breathless Roar Final has the ability to quickly charge Death energy in his mouth and blast the energy out in a beam of power. The Breathless Roar is the 2nd strongest attack in Final's Death Set, able to blast boulders to pieces and rip trees from their roots. On weaker ponies, it’s a death blow. Forgotten Demise The Forgotten ''Demise is Final's ace card. The attack is only active when Final is near death or filled with Death'' energy. Focusing in on the targets wounds, he uses all his power to open the wounds deeper and branch off into other wounds causing the target to literally fall apart. After doing this though, Final cannot use any form of ''magic or Death'' Set attack until his physical condition is healthy again. Death Jolt Surrounding himself with most of his Death energy ''in an aura like field, Final can boost himself at high speeds and clash with a target and cause an explosion. The target, when hit, is first tackled with the force from Final's '''speed. Then millisecond after impact, the aura around Final releases a large explosion destroying most targets. Only ponies with great physical and/or magical strength can survive. Black Fire Final can create a rare element known as Black Fire. Able to create it in his hooves, in an area and can expels a stream of it from his hoof. Dark Shots Final creates shots of Death energy from his forehooves and fires them at the target hitting it with a shock of energy. It's his weakest Death Set attack but is useful for saving energy and powerful enough to break through wood. Category:OC Category:Story blog Category:Grimdark blog Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog